Memory Alpha Diskussion:MediaWiki 1.12
Ist das nur bei mir so, oder habt Ihr auch das problem, dass + in den Texten angeyeigt wird und nicht mehr die Anführungszeichen? Siehe z.B. Kaiser--Tobi72 11:08, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, hab ich auch schon bemerkt.--Bravomike 11:09, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::es muss am system liegen. das html-tag wird in fließtext umgewandelt. -Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:05, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :liegt scheinbar am Media-Wiki-System, ist in der Wikipedia auch so.--Bravomike 12:27, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Sowohl $wgUserHtml als auch das -Tag sind bei MediaWiki seit Version 1.10 rausgeflogen. Wir haben es jetzt selbst in den Code gebastelt und re-submitten es an MediaWiki. Sollte jetzt wieder funktionieren. --Avatar 15:14, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Das nenne ich mal eine schnelle Reaktion, vielen Dank!--Bravomike 18:06, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Nach Update unvollständige Übersetzungen Im Zuge vorheriger Upgrades wurden offenbar einige der bereits existierenden Übersetzungsseiten gelöscht, die aber nun offenbar doch wieder benötigt werden. Wenn euch etwas auffällt, gebt einfach einem Admin Bescheid, der dann in den MediaWiki-Systemnachrichten nachschaut und entweder schnell selbst übersetzt oder eine taugliche gelöschte Übersetzung wiederherstellt. 17:51, 12. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hat folgender Fehler was mit dem Update zu tun? Wenn man einen Artikel von der Beobachten-Liste streicht kommt oben folgende Meldung: "Die Seite „blablaba“ wurde von deiner Beobachtungsliste entfernt." Allerdings in weißer Schrift auf weißen Grund. Hat das mit dem Update zu tun oder eher nicht? --HenK | discuss 15:38, 13. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Irgendsowas steht auch in der MA/en (hier), vermutlich muss aber nur der MediaWiki-Text aktualisiert werden--Bravomike 15:56, 13. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Sollte jetzt wieder funktionieren, jedenfalls in monobook-skin.--Bravomike 16:08, 13. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Funktioniert. Läuft aber jetzt anders ab wie vorher. Der Text erscheint nicht mehr oben in einem katsen auf zu beobachtenden/nicht mehr zu beobachtenden seite sondern er ist ne extra seite. --HenK | discuss 11:36, 13. Feb. 2008 (EST) Ähm...moment. Jetzt is es wieder wie vorher. Mit weißem Text auf weißem Grund. --HenK | discuss 16:37, 13. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, jetzt funzts bei mir auch nicht mehr... hat es aber mal zwischendurch... seltsam--Bravomike 16:58, 13. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Vllt. weiß jmd. anders näheres. --HenK | discuss :Sorry, ich kann das nicht nachvollziehen - außer eben, dass das Entfernen von Seiten aus der Beobachtungsliste über den Button "Beobachten/Nicht mehr beobachten" immer über eine weitere Statusseite abläuft. Anders kenne ich es aber auch nicht, außer über die Beobachtungsliste, und auch dort erscheint mir alles normal. Wenn dort eine Meldung eingeblendet wird, wird es eventuell ein AJAX-Gimmick sein - aber wie gesagt, da ich das momentan nicht nachvollziehen kann, weiß ich auch nicht, welche CSS-Klassen ich in unserem Monobook verändern müsste. 20:27, 13. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Bei mir wird momentan oben was eingeblendet. Sieht auch aus, wie son AJAX gimmick. Wobei es vorhin mit ner extra seite zwischendurch funktionierte. --HenK | discuss 20:30, 13. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Mangel auf Bildbeschreibungsseite Schade, dass die Listenpunkte in eine (unsauber kodierte) Tabelle umgewandelt wurden. Die Tabelle lässt sich im jetzigen Zustand nicht nur sehr schlecht formatieren - nur die Zellen, in denen die Dateigröße angegeben wird, lässt sich direkt ansteuern. Abgesehen davon besteht die Kopfzeile der Tabelle leider zum Teil auch aus td-Zeilen, wodurch die Kopfzeile nicht einheitlich mit einem Hintergrund belegt werden kann. 13:10, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Edit-Rechte Kann es sein, dass im Moment unangemeldete IP-User überhaupt nichts mehr editieren können? Liegt das an der neuen MediaWiki-Version? Wenn ja, wollen wir das?--Bravomike 20:51, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sowas woll(t)en... Ist eventuell eine Fehlfunktion - heute wurde immer wieder mal kurz die Datenbank gesperrt während ich einige neue Babel-Vorlagen erstellt hatte. 21:26, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Hab's grade mal einige Wikia-Wikis weit getestet - scheint ein generelles Problem zu sein, oder auch ein generell gewolltes Feature. Ich schlage vor wir warten noch etwas, bevor wir zu Avatar oder in den wikia-IRC rennen, vielleicht merken die Techniker auch so, was los ist. Für eingeloggte Nutzer scheint sich ja nichts geändert zu haben. 21:44, 20. Feb. 2008 (UTC) OK, ist auch schon wieder behoben, jedenfalls sind wieder IPs aktiv--Bravomike 16:25, 21. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Datenbank gesperrt Ich habe öfter das Problem, dass die Datenbank während ich Arbeite gesperrt wird. Wobei ich denke, dass es sich um einen Bug handelt, denn wenn ich dann ein anderes Fenster öffne, meine Änderung dort hin kopiere, kann ich normal speichern. Das passierte mir in den letzten Tagen (seit 1.12) einige Male.--Tobi72 12:25, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ist mir auch öfter passiert, weiß nicht, ob das hieran liegt.--Bravomike 14:17, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Letzte Änderungen Das ist jetzt schon zwei Mal passiert: Ich nehme eine Änderung vor, und diese wird dann eine Stunde zurückversetzt. (Habe die Diskussion "Vrax" nach der Erstellung von "Leyton (Begriffsklärung)" vorgenommen, aber die Zeiten werden falsch angezeigt. Gestern das Gleiche. Habe in Diskussion:San-Francisco-Flottenwerft einen Eintrag ca. 5 Minuten nach Zen Orious erstellt, doch mein Eintrag gibt eine Zeit von ca. 55 Min vor seinem Eintrag an. In "Letzte Änderungen" sind beide Einträge mit falscher Zeit eingetragen.--Tobi72 13:06, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Nachtrag: Meine Einträge hier sind auch an falscher Position in "Letzte Änderungen"--Tobi72 14:08, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Nachtrag 2: Habe die Beiden Einträge zuvor innerhalb von 2 Minuten gemacht und nicht einer Stunde und 2 Min.--Tobi72 14:09, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ist mir gestern auch zweimal passiert.--Bravomike 14:17, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Dasselbe hat ich heute auch. --HenK | discuss 14:18, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :::Kann ich ebenfalls bestätigen. Hab grade (16:25 Uhr) einen Beitrag geschrieben, der in den letzten Änderungen um 15:25 Uhr gelistet ist. --Kebron 15:29, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Mir ist das auch passiert gestern habe ich Matthews nach Mathews verschoben, das wurde bei den letzten Änderungen garnicht angezeigt eben hab ich ein falsches Bild hochgeladen beziehungsweise auf sofortiges Löschen gesetzt, dass wurde bei mir auch nicht bei den letzten Änderungen angezeigt. --Klossi 16:10, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, habs gelöscht, obwohl der Eintrag wirklich nicht angezeigt wird. So etwas ist ärgerlich--Bravomike 16:21, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::::Wollte dieses Bild auch über das andere hochladen aber auch das hat nicht wirklich geklappt und so war dieses dann doppelt. --Klossi 16:30, 22. Feb. 2008 (UTC) IP-Range-Sperre? Hallo, ich habe gerade versucht, weitere Trolleinträge wie Miriam Wimmer etc. zu unterbinden und die IP-Range 91.0.0.0/10, unter der beide IPs fallen für zwei Wochen zu sperren. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich damit einen Teil von Nürnberg aussperre, aber nach der Zeit hat der Troll anderes, wo er spielen kann. Nur leider wirft mir MediaWiki vor, ich würde eine ungültige IP-Adresse eintragen. Hat sich da etwas in der Notation geändert oder ist das Feature ganz abgeschaltet? -- 12:31, 28. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Edit this page Vielleicht ist das ja nur bei mir so, aber wenn ich z.B. einen Artikel oben über die Registerkarte bearbeiten will, steht dort bei mir seit heute fast überall "edit this page". Vorher war es immer bearbeiten. Ist das bei euch auch so?--Tobi72 07:37, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, hab's wieder eingedeutscht, ich frage mich, a) warum die überhaupt wieder zurückgehen und b) warum die das nach und nach machen...--Bravomike 08:01, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Danke, Ich denke das war eine Auswirkung der Arbeiten von gestern morgen.--Tobi72 09:04, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC)